


“I saved your life.” “You pushed me off a building.”

by Dawnfighter07



Series: Requests! [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Series: Requests! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130261
Kudos: 3





	“I saved your life.” “You pushed me off a building.”

Going on missions with Yamato was probably one of your favorite things on this planet. Not only because he is admittedly good looking, but anyone who has worked with him can attest to how incredibly thorough his mission plans are, with that the missions are almost always a success. It was going to be an easy scouting mission. 

You waited patiently by the gates to the village for him. It shouldn't take more than a day or two. You were just chatting with Izumo when Yamato approached you. "Ready?" 

You turned to him with a big smile on your face. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go!" 

Getting to the land of Rice Patties was such an easy journey that you didn't even register you got there, until Yamato mentioned it. "Remember the plan?" 

You looked at him with the most unamused face you could muster, unfortunately his face matched yours. Of course you remembered the plan, he knew that. "Yamato who do you think I am?" 

He shrugged as he started to walk. "Just wanted to make sure." You followed him quickly, and thus the mission began. 

It went wrong, it went horribly wrong. The Intel was wrong, it was a trap. You two recognized that as you leapt across roof buildings, neither of you spoke a word, that that you needed to. He planned an escape route, he always did. You glanced over at his face and you could tell something was wrong, he didn't plan for this. "Yamato, clear your head, think of a backup plan." One of you needed to stay level headed. 

"Please don't hate me." His voice was calm, great he was level headed you can freak out now. Before you could have a chance to freak out, you were falling off the roof that you were on. Did you slip, did you step somewhere that you shouldn't have? 

Everything went black after that. 

When you did come to, you were in a place you didn't really recognize for a hot minute. You blinked the tiredness out of your eyes as you looked around. "What the hell?" 

"Oh you're awake." Yamato's voice rang in your ears, what the hell happened. 

"Yamato, what the hell did you do to me?" You looked over to where he was sitting by your bed. You were back in the Hidden Leaf Village, in the hospital. At least you were safe. 

"I saved your life." His tone was a matter of fact tone, memories came flooding back, he pushed you off the roof. The asshole pushed you off the roof! 

"You pushed me off a building." You narrowed your eyes at his unmoving face. 

"Still saved your life." He shrugged at you leaning back in his chair. 

"Yamato you pushed me off a building!" You sat up in your bed, you were just sore, the medical team was really the best around. 

"I did and it saved your life." He smiled at you, damn he was right, but it's not like you were going to admit that though. 

"Whatever." You fake grumbled as you crossed your arms. You couldn't stay mad at him for long and he knew that. It's probably why he pushed you.


End file.
